Tail of a Saiyan - A Future so Changed
by VxB Lover
Summary: A bond between two enemies is formed as they work together to defeat a common enemy. Overcoming their differences and preconceptions of one another, they learn to respect each other. But what happens when everything they knew about their future is drastically changed. Will they remain the same or change in order to save their planet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's Characters

New Story: **Tail of a Saiyan - A Future so Changed**

Summary: _A bond between two enemies is formed as they work together to defeat a common enemy. Overcoming their differences and preconceptions of one another, they learn to respect each other. But what happens when everything they knew about their future is drastically changed. Will they remain the same or change in order to save their planet?_

Story rating_: M - It's Bulma and Vegeta, so we can expect cursing, sex, dickish behaviour, beating and death and yada yada :)_

_A three year fic with, what is hopefully, an original twist in the plot line. And once again, I'm Swedish so my grammar and choice of words aren't always the best, but I try. I hope you enjoy reading it!_

**oOo**

* * *

Vegeta growled as he walked into the machine, the scent hit him full on and he glared over to the control panel. As he crept closer he found the female nestled under the large scepter. He was ready to pull her out and wring her neck off for daring to mess with something of his, but the clothes that covered the usually bared legs took him off guard. If the scent hadn't been so strong he would almost have doubted that it was the blue haired wench laying under there. Her long legs were covered by a dark green jumpsuit, it was bulky and dirty, far from the usual outfits she wore. She was much like her mother, they both dressed and primped themselves to please their males.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose, she may be covered up but it didn't help with that bothersome scent she had around her sometimes. The artificial female scent bothered him to no end and gave him minor headaches when he was around her for too long. The flowery musk was probably etched into the walls by now, he would get no training done that way.

"Human female." Vegeta growled out and crossed his arms.

As he got no reaction from her he bent down and grabbed one overall clad leg. A slight yelp was heard from in under the control panel and without care Vegeta pulled the female out. With big blue eyes she stared up at him with shock before the more usual glare set in as she found who had disturbed her. Vegeta's nose crinkled as he stared down at the face that was without the usual make up, instead the same grease that was on her clothes adorned her face.

Bulma pulled the headphones out of her ears and he could hear the music blaring from them. What a pathetic female, already weak and making herself even more vulnerable to attack by deafening herself.

"Vegeta?" Bulma sat up and curiously glanced up at the male infront of her.

It was not often he had spoken to her, if he even had since he came here, so Bulma was a little taken aback that he actually was acknowledging her. Vegeta was glaring at her, a suspicious look in his eyes. She had barely seen him since Frieza came to earth, only few brief meetings in the kitchen, and now he was standing over her with crossed arms. But she figured he was just eager to get back to his intense training and wanted her out.

"Do you want something or do you just want to get back to training?" Bulma asked him and took her gloves off, taking the chance to tie her hair back up, since it had fallen out of her previous ponytail.

As usual his eyes didn't give away much and he was staring coolly down at her. "What are you doing with the machine, female?"

Female? The guy was very literal sometimes, but she guessed he had never bothered to learn her name. Bulma saw he was getting impatient from the way his jaw clenched from time to time.

"What I'm doing? What does it look like I'm doing?" Bulma huffed out annoyed.

She could have been on the beach today, it was too hot outside to be stuck in this infernal inferno of a chamber. But since her father had close to begged her before he left, that she go and make a few quick adjustments to the gravity room, she had complied. Of course they hadn't been quick, the Saiyan had fried the main cord. Again, according to what her father usually told her about the repairs. Bulma was just glad that she didn't have anything to do with the machine, with the mental alien running it down pretty much every week meant constant repairing.

"To me it looks like your tampering with things that are out of a little girl's league. Do you have intentions to destroy it?" Vegeta close to snarled down at the human.

He wasn't sure what the incompetent female thought she was doing with his machine. But if she thought she could kill him off just by tampering with the machine, then she was utterly wrong.

The woman cocked an eyebrow. And he could almost see the little smirk at the corner of her lip. So she was trying to finish him off? He knew it.

"Not that it's any of your business, Mr. monkey man, but my father asked me to fix it up for you."

If Vegeta wouldn't have been so irritated, he would have laughed. Her? That scrawny little human female fixing this machine. He didn't even understand it completely. Her father was a genius indeed, building a machine that could alter the gravity of this pathetic planet. It was just what he needed to achieve his goals. But to have a woman in front of him, so clearly lying to him was something that irked Vegeta to no end. The slight spark of energy itched at the base of his palm. How easily he could rid of her.

"A female seeing over a machine like this? Somehow it makes me think you have intentions to cause me harm." Vegeta's tone of voice was the same as before, but there was a slight spark igniting in his eyes. "I rather have that incompetent father of yours to see it over. Now leave!"

The look in Bulma's eyes said everything. "Excuse me? Who are you calling incompetent? Besides I'm the one you're going to have to satisfy with, since neither of my parents are home at the moment." She said with an annoyed sneer. "Didn't my mother inform you I'd be the one babysitting you today?"

Vegeta just glared down at her, no reply or even a motion. Bulma rolled her eyes, she was getting riled up over nothing. It was like talking to a statue.

"Just go away so I can fix it. I want to go to the beach and if you leave me the heck alone I can have it fixed in half an hour, then you can go back to your precious intense training." Bulma laid down on her back again and grabbed the frame of the panel to scoot under it again.

What stopped her was a pair of hands grabbing her thighs in a rough grip. Bulma glanced up and found that the alien had squatted down over her legs and was now at her eye level. Somehow it felt awkward having Vegeta so close, especially while touching her. Bulma glanced down at the hands that still had a firm grip on her legs. The rough bronze fingers were grasping around the coverall and she was almost surprised at how beautiful and undamaged Vegeta's hands were. Unlike the rest of his body, which usually was uncovered by clothes, his hands didn't hold a single scar.

As he growled, Bulma eyes raised to meet with Vegeta's coal black ones. "Is there something bad with your hearing? I said I did not want a female poking around in my machine. Especially when her idiotic intentions are clear!"

Bulma growled up at him, the nerve of the alien bastard. "First of all monkey man, this is my _father's_ machine, not yours. And you happen to be looking at the most beautiful _and_ intelligent woman on the entire planet." Bulma said proudly and looked up at her house guest with defiance.

Vegeta's face was stern as he glared down at her. Bulma could see the slight quirk at the corner of his lip. Vegeta was a hard man to read, he never showed any emotions around them. But he almost looked... _unsettled?_ But it was a very restrained emotion, as if he wasn't allowing himself to feel that way.

"I said leave, now!"

The voice sent a chill down Bulma's back and Vegeta was suddenly hard to look directly at. It started to creep and crawl under Bulma's skin, the same way she had felt when he had approached them on Namek. Vegeta wasn't looking directly at her so Bulma knew this feeling had to come from his aura, some sort of malicious energy emerging from him and surrounding her. She knew this couldn't be a good sign, but Bulma felt defiant, Vegeta had no right to come tell her what to do, especially when she was the one helping him out.

"Well I said no. So fuck off will you, monkey prince." She said with a roll of her eyes.

The sharp twinge of pain at her arm was the only thing Bulma had time to register before her face was pressed down against the grass. She gasped out trying to catch her breath which she had lost with the rough impact with the ground. In the back of her mind she heard the large metal door to the Gravity room close behind her. Gasping, Bulma heaved herself up on her arms and cried out as the pain in her left upper arm caused her arm to give out beneath her. Rolling over to her back, Bulma pulled down the sipper to her jumpsuit and brushed the sleeve to the side. She nearly groaned out as she saw the huge handprint that wrapped around nearly her entire upper arm. Her arm was pulsating with pain and the bluish bruise had already started to emerge on her cream white skin.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma opened the glass doors and reached for the fluffy towel. She dried her face off and when she let her hands fall she caught the glimpse of herself in the mirror. She groaned out.

She had always been beautiful in blue, but not when it covered her body. _Damn monkey!_ He gave her a fucking bruise, it was horrible looking, now she would need to wear something long sleeved. And it was in the middle of the summer, too! That man was going to have to learn how to control his strength better around humans. He had already made a wreck of at least half of the fine china, silverware and even the plastic cups her mother had bought especially for Vegeta's rough grip. And now he was moving on to people.

Gee, if Vegeta had wanted her to leave that badly he could have just said so. Okay he did, but it wasn't like she knew he needed to be alone that badly in that piece of a shit room, couldn't he at least have waited for 30 minutes before he started to hurl people around?

Bulma grumbled to herself while making herself ready for the night. She had picked out a black long sleeved dress from last years gala, to wear this evening at one of the more exclusive restaurants in town. The short underdress had spaghetti straps, although the black silk was covered by lace that wrapped itself around her upper body and arms. It wasn't a huge cover up, but hopefully no one would notice the ugly spot on her upper arm.

A sigh escaped her lips as Bulma reached for her straightener. Not that she had believed anything else of Vegeta, he was a violent male after all. But he had been so evasive for a while, Bulma had almost forgotten of his alien strength, and temper, how utterly stupid of her. Even though the bruise part might, _with an emphasis on might_, have been an accident on Vegeta's part due to the difference in strength, the gesture had not been. Hopefully, next time he would use his chimpanzee brain before he did something like that to her again. Cause she wasn't going to let him try to boss her around or try something like that again.

Although, with a thought on Vegeta's frustration over finding her in his playroom, she was going to try and stay away from the GR. Fine by her, it wasn't like she wanted to help the psycho man out anyway, she had only done her father a favor.

Slipping into a pair of heels Bulma picked up her bag and made her way downstairs. Inside the kitchen a blond woman was piling up a huge amount of meat on a plate, carefully marinating each piece.

There was a smile upon her neatly painted, pink lips. "Hello dear. Did you have a nice weekend?"

Bulma opened the fridge and tried to find something light to eat, she didn't want to go out and drink on an empty stomach, and she had simply been too busy to eat during the day.

"Hi mom." Bulma greeted and opened the wrapped package with pastries. "The weekend was busy, as usual. How was yours and dad's?"

"It was lovely, your father had the evening off yesterday so we went out, it was so romantic." Mrs. Brief bubbled happily. "Darling, please don't eat that before dinner, you'll be full."

Bulma rolled her eyes and licked the whipped cream off of her fingers. "It's okay, I won't be joining you for dinner today, mom. I'm going out."

There was something close to a frown on her mother's face. But since her mother had never bothered with such petty emotions as irritation Bulma shrugged it off.

"With that blond boy again? Did I not tell you he was seeing you only for your surname?"

Bulma rolled her eyes once again. "Yes, you did mother. And no, I'm not seeing him anymore."

"Then why not stay home for dinner?" There was a triumphant smile on Mrs. Brief's lips as she pushed the pork chops into the oven. "You've really been missing out on a lot of dinners, lunches too, Bulma. I barely see you anymore. You spend so much time at work or with those boys."

Said the woman who just a couple of months ago was pestering her and Yamcha for grandchildren. Although, it was quite nice not hearing the same story each and every day. Bulma crossed her legs where she was sitting by the table. As she leaned back, the armrest pressed in to her upper arm and Bulma groaned out. Damn fucking arm, how was she suppose to be able to have some fun tonight if people couldn't even touch her.

"I know, mom." Bulma said almost apologetic as she rubbed her bruised arm carefully. It was one thing that _she_ was skipping family dinner, but her mom had to be pretty lonely when her husband spent most evenings at the headquarters. "And we're both really sorry, we're just cramped at work. Headquarter's just confirmed my blueprints. Dad's negotiating with the solar power company, if the board agrees with what he's asking for we can start building next month."

Her mother smiled. "Oh well, I do miss you both quite a lot. I can't wait to have you home again."

"I understand. But, why are you suddenly so keen on me being home? I thought you wanted me to get married?" Bulma asked with a raised brow at the blond woman.

"Yes, with the right kind of man, not those boys you are meeting up with. First you dump Yamcha, that poor man. And now you go out with those boys you meet at work. You should be with someone a _little more dedicated_." Mrs. Brief turned to her daughter and clasped her hands together. "So I think it will be for the best if you stay in with me for dinner tonight, Vegeta will be here, too."

Bulma almost laughed straight out. Vegeta the dealbreaker. "Mom, he's taking me to the fanciest restaurant in town. Do you know how long it has been since someone brought me to a place where the food is more expensive than the silverware I eat it with? I wouldn't trade that for pork chops and the oh so pleasurable company of a mute dwarf."

She couldn't believe her mom for insisting on her staying home, with Vegeta? How could she actually believe that Bulma would want to sit through yet another meal with that man. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it wasn't like he ever said something, he didn't even have the damn manners to thank for the food her mother made for him. Vegeta just walked in, devoured all food and left, like non of them were even there to start with.

"But I made all this food for us, who's going to eat it now?" The blond woman cocked her head to the side and glanced down at her daughter.

Bulma got up from her seat and took her trash away. "Um, we have that overgrown monkey living in our backyard. Throw it out to him and he'll clean your plates for sure."

"Bulma, you really should to be nicer to Mr. Vegeta." Mrs. Brief scolded. "He's such a nice young man-"

"Nice to that jerk?" Bulma growled out. Her mother wouldn't be saying that if she knew that Vegeta was treating her daughter the same as he did their kitchen supplies. Bulma pursed her lips and picked up her things from the table and turned towards the door. "I don't think so. I'm really starting to regret inviting him to live here. But I mean, someone has got to keep an eye on the little princeling."

Snorting, Bulma opened the door and nearly gasped as said Saiyan prince was standing outside the door. There was no look of surprise or anger on his face and Vegeta simply brushed passed her. Bulma almost couldn't stop the little tint of red appearing on her cheeks, he must have heard that.

"Ah, there you are, Vegeta dear. Right on time as usual." Mrs. Brief smiled warmly a the man who joined them in the kitchen.

Vegeta spared the blond woman no glance as he picked up a chilled bottle of water from the refrigerator. Emptying it in four large gulps he threw it away in the trash. As he dried away the single drop that escaped his lips, his eyes met briefly with Bulma's. Somehow it felt like her arm suddenly started pulsating, as if his fingers were still wrapped around it.

"The food is ready?" Vegeta's voice was low as he tilted his head towards Mrs. Brief, although he never looked up at her face, his back still facing her.

"Ah yes, I made pork chops, just like you asked me." The blond said happily. "Why don't you run upstairs and wash off and dinner will be ready by then."

Just as fast as he came in, Vegeta left both the women to themselves again. It had been a matter of seconds that he 'graced' them with his presence and still he had managed to leave that domineering aura that came with the grumpy alien.

Bulma frowned and grabbed the handle to the door. "I'll be leaving now. Have fun with Vegeta, mom." Bulma said sarcastically and slammed the door.

**oOo**

* * *

Her date was great. Ever since she had broken it off with Yamcha and started dating other men, it was as if another world had opened up to Bulma. At first it had been weird. She was surprised that it had felt so comfortable kissing another man after almost 16 years of kissing the same one. It had been so hot, almost forbidden the first time a man had leaned down and captured her lips after a successful date.

Bulma Brief had over the months learned the ups and downsides of dating men. And this date was going perfect. This was one of the good dates. The man on the other side of the table was tall, dark and handsome. Everything Bulma wanted in a date, at least when it came to appearance. But besides that he was humorous, witty and all together interesting, and he wasn't afraid of a female with her own opinions. And the fact that the rumors of him as a bad boy seemed to be true, didn't exactly put her off, Bulma liked them bad.

His long legs stretched out and deliberately stroke against hers. A smirk was etched onto his lips as he carefully let his index finger stroke his chin. The look that he gave her was smoldering, his dark grey eyes burning with want. Bulma let her own eyes wander up his three piece suit, the body under it was well sculpted, he probably spent many hours at the gym. He lifted a pale hand and eased up on his navy blue tie a little, it loosened and hung sexily around his neck.

His hands were placed on the armrest of the chair and he pushed himself up. He strode over to where Bulma was lounging on the couch and towered above her as he came to stand before her. His hand reached down and took the glass of vine out of her hand and the grin on his lush lips was huge as he leaned down and captured her chin in his hands.

_Oh yeah, this would be good._

But it wasn't. It wasn't good at all. All that hot piece of man, and she wasn't the only one that ended up sucking tonight. More irritated than tired Bulma rubbed her eyes. It wasn't even six in the morning and she was already on her way home. She was exhausted, but not in a good way, no she had worked hard to get her own satisfaction. Her so called hot date had barely rolled off of her before falling asleep, she didn't even need to be quiet as she walked out from his apartment.

"Home so soon?"

Bulma groaned as she stepped into the kitchen, finding her mother setting the table. A night of drinking plus extremely disappointing sex left Bulma quite annoyed. She didn't even bother answering her mother and sat down by the table, letting her forehead rest on the cool surface.

"That bad, huh." The blond smiled and placed a plate infront of her daughter. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." Bulma mumbled as she sat up. Reaching over she shoveled some of the scrambled eggs down on her plate. "Why are you making breakfast so early? Something special today?"

Bulma gladly accepted the cup of coffee her mother placed on the table beside her. Her mother sat down beside her, sipping on her tea. Glancing over to the empty plate across from her, Bulma groaned. Oh, they were waiting for someone else. Why would Vegeta even be up at this hour?

"Something special? Oh why I'm always up at this hour." Mrs. Brief chimed and flipped the page to her magazine. "Vegeta is always up early, and I wouldn't want to send that boy out training without something in his stomach."

"What, it's like five thirty.. And he always eats breakfast with-"

Bulma inwardly rolled her eyes at herself. Seriously, was she even surprised that the man ate breakfast two times each morning? It actually made even more sense now.

Sure Vegeta wasn't exactly the tallest man around, but he wasn't exactly small either. But it was barely a year ago when a slightly leaner man first came to live with them. It was quite obvious that her mother's goal to nurture him had been reached. Vegeta's body had filled out, muscles growing, and Bulma was even prepared to bet that a couple of centimeters had been added to his modest height. The only thing that seemed to become smaller was his face. The slight roundness of his face was now gone and his features were marked by a strong jaw and slightly protruding cheekbones. If he wasn't careful, he'd end up rolling out on the battlefield as the androids arrived.

The mental image made Bulma giggle. Her mother glanced up from her daily gossip at the sound and saw the smile on her daughter's lips.

"I take it you enjoyed your night then?"

Bulma's smile dropped as she was reminded of the events of the night. The only thing enjoyable of the night was the Chardonnay her date had corked open as they arrived at his apartment. Beside that, there was noting satisfying about the night. No one seemed to be able to cut her a break. What did a girl need to do to get some good sex around here, Bulma sighed.

"Why good morning, Vegeta."

Bulma glanced over her shoulder at the man standing in the doorway, his eyes were on her before he made his way over to his seat. With the look he sent her, Vegeta either way was surprised to see her up at this time, or Bulma just had to look horrible. Either option worked, and Bulma pushed the cup of coffee away. Okay, change of heart, she was going to need a couple of hours of sleep after all.

Mrs. Brief who had gotten up as Vegeta entered the kitchen, pushed the entire frying pan of bacon down on his plate. Then she covered it with the rest of the scrambled eggs. Vegeta picked up his fork and dug into his food. Bulma had made it a habit not to look at the Saiyan while he ate, the amount of food he shoveled down sometimes made her lose her appetite. Although, today it was a little harder keeping her eyes off of him. But that was just because he didn't seem to be able to keep his eyes off of her. As their eyes met again Bulma could swear Vegeta was sniffing the air before he wrinkled his nose and returned to his food.

"So Bulma, are you seeing that boy again?"

Again? No way. There was nothing any woman could do to transform that man in to a decent lover, he was even worse than Yamcha for crying out loud. And such a shame it was too. He was so good looking and smart, but so damn awful in bed.

"No I'm not seeing him again." Bulma muttered tiredly and picked at her now, cold eggs. "And stop saying they are boys, it sounds like you think I'm too old for them."

Her mother gave a little laugh. "Oh not that. All I mean is that if he had been man enough you wouldn't have been able to walk home, least of all wanting to leave his bed."

"Mom! Behave yourself." Bulma cried out embarrassed and glanced up at Vegeta who actually hadn't even bothered to pause in his eating.

But it didn't stop her from seeing those dorky ears of his practically growing bigger in front of her eyes. She should have known that this topic should have been cleared off the menu while someone else was present. Her mother just didn't bother about privacy.

"Don't say I didn't tell you so. You need a more dedicated man, someone who can please the woman he takes to his bed."

Bulma covered her face with her hands and hissed out. "Can we seriously not have this conversation in front of Vegeta, mom!"

"He knows exactly what I'm talking about." Mrs. Brief's lips pursed as she eyed her daughter. "Vegeta puts a lot of effort in everything he does, I'm sure he wouldn't let his woman leave his bed unsatisfied. Right, darling?"

Both women turned towards the only male in the room, but to their surprised his seat was empty and the plate of his was missing along with him.

"See mom, you disgusted him with that talk of yours." Bulma said annoyed and threw her hands up. "I mean can we please not discuss my sex life so openly infront of guests?"

"You can't deny the fact that Vegeta would know how to please you sexually if you went to bed with him." Mrs. Brief smiled almost dreamingly. And that woman was married, unbelievable. "Just imagine how adorable your kids would be."

_Oh no. Oh no! More dedicated she said..._ bleh!

"Mom! Vegeta.., no! My barf-o-meter is seriously on it's highest setting right now, yuck." Bulma exclaimed angrily as she shot up from her seat.

Leaving the kitchen in a hurry Bulma ran up the stairs and into her room. Sometimes it did have it's disadvantages living with your parents at thirty. Just lucky she had been smart enough to accommodate Vegeta out in the gravity room after they had finished building it. He didn't seem to mind it though, since he never once slept in the room her mother had first given him.

But seriously, what had her mother cooked up now? Vegeta? Seriously? What was she even thinking? The bleach had probably made it's way into her brain.

Not in a single lifetime would Bulma ever consider sleeping with him. If her date tonight was bad, Vegeta had to rank among the unfuckable. And her date could at least compensate with being gorgeous. All tall, handsome and dark. Vegeta was just... dark.

No her mother had gone nuts. Bulma would never sleep with a guy like Vegeta, no, on a second thought, she wouldn't sleep with Vegeta, period. And least of all have his children. If he was anything like the only other Saiyan Bulma knew, she was sure Vegeta wouldn't even know what his dick was for besides peeing, she bet it was real small too.

Bulma couldn't even imagine him in bed, being passionate about something else than his training. Or being horny. Poor woman who would have that monkey grunting on top of her. She didn't even want to imagine. And yet Bulma did, and the images were not pretty.

**oOo**

* * *

The scent alerted him of her presence down in the lab before he rounded the corner and saw her hunched over a bench. The petite blue haired woman was concentrated on the task before her and didn't notice him slip in. Vegeta thought of just dropping off the bots and taking off before he caught her attention, but decided against it. Just the fact that he had been forced to bring the destroyed bots down to the lab, again, after the old man clearly had forgotten, again, caused him to be in a bad mood. And the woman would serve good as an anger reliever, he just had to wait until she opened her smart mouth again.

The female was once again surprising him with what she was wearing. This was the second time she had that dirty, deep green jumpsuit on. If it wouldn't have been for the fact that she had pulled down the top part and wrapped the sleeves around her waist, the green garment would have hidden every single female curve of her body. Yet again, if it hadn't been for the scent around her, Vegeta would have mistaken her for a male.

The human didn't notice him as he snuck up behind her. Vegeta stood only inches away from her body and as he leaned forward, her hair slightly tickled his nose as he inhaled her fragrance. The flowery scent upon her wasn't as annoying as it usually was, which meant it hadn't been applied today. But it was still etched onto her skin along with that other repulsing scent from this morning that caused Vegeta to frown. As he pulled back, his eyes were drawn to her arm, down at the mark he himself had put on her, his fingers could still be seen on her fair skin. Vegeta didn't care too much about causing her harm, she had deserved it, but he was still surprised how utterly fragile these humans were, especially their females.

As the woman leaned forward, her blue hair slid off to one side and Vegeta found himself staring down at the exposed flesh of her neck. Vegeta's fingers started itching longingly. His subconscious screamed at him to wrap his hand around that fragile neck, and snap it clean off. Vegeta's hand lifted and he slowly let it descend towards her. His fingertips touched the silky smoothness of her hair, and once again the tingle in his hand told him to grab her.

He never gave the blue woman a single thought until he found her tampering with the machine. That people wanted to kill him was no surprise, Vegeta just didn't expect somone so frail to even dare try. But any threat, however small it was, should be put out immediately.

The woman's body shuddered beneath him and Vegeta could almost feel the vibrations coming from her. Her scent changed to that of a prey, and Vegeta inhaled it with desire. How he would love to have her screaming, trying to escape him, just so he could give in to the chase and bloodshed. The aura around her changed and became weary but the female chose to go against her instincts and she shrugged the uncomfortable feeling away.

_Such a pathetic creature._

Bulma jumped and turned off the small blowtorch. She pushed her goggles up on her head and glanced at the bots that were dumped down on her working bench. As the man in front of her growled at her, Bulma's lips pursed and she returned her eyes to her newest invention.

"What do you want?" She sneered at Vegeta.

She could hear the disapproving sound that stared to rumble in his chest. But she chose to ignore it. She still hadn't forgiven him for what he did to her last week. But it wasn't as if she was expecting an apology from him any time soon.

"The bots broke. Tell your father they need to be fixed." Vegeta grunted at her.

Bulma cocked an eyebrow as she looked up. "You mean you destroyed them, right?" She corrected him.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her over the workbench that was in between them. Bulma was almost surprised Vegeta was still there. Something had changed about him this weekend. Vegeta never bothered about her, ever. And now she had received her fair share of glances and scowls as they briefly met in the kitchen. He was somehow suddenly noticing her, for some unfathomable reason. It was just that Bulma did not seek for his attention, she liked when he ignored her, that meant he threw less bullshit at her.

"You really ought to be more careful you know. They take forever to fix." Bulma said, almost as if scolding a child.

Vegeta who had been standing still as a statue, shifted. "If your incompetent father would make something that could withstands my power, they wouldn't break."

Bulma started laughing. "Are you fucking kidding me? If we were able to build bots that could kick your ass, don't you think we already would have? Seriously Vegeta, sometimes you crack me up."

She could see that Vegeta didn't particularly liked to be laughed at. His features darkened and Bulma noticed that slight twitch of his jaw again. Oh great, pissed off Vegeta again.

"The bots are just meant for sparring, Vegeta. It's easy, you know. Press this button." Bulma swiftly lifted her hand and let her finger trace over the silver button on one of the crushed droids. "Done, they are disarmed until you restart them again."

He just continued to glare down at her, his ebony gaze hard, his arms still crossed. Bulma waited for him to say something, but Vegeta was just quiet. She figured he would leave when he felt like he was done glaring at her.

"They aren't toys, just try to be careful with them the next time." Bulma sighed, Vegeta's gaze was fixed on the table now, and she started to feel a little creeped out by his silence. Somehow he was always so hard to read, especially when not speaking. "Whatever, you're not even listening to me. Just leave them here and I'll have a look at them."

Bulma barely had time to look down at the chip on the bench before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Shocked, Bulma looked up into Vegeta's coal black eyes. Roughly, he pulled her arm closer to him and she ended up laying chest down across the bench. Bulma scowled up at him, disliking the way he so carelessly had started touching her physically lately.

Suddenly she had Vegeta's face inches away from her. "I believe I informed you that I do not want a simple female interfering with my belongings."

Simple? Bulma barred her teeth. "Simple? Who the fuck are you calling simple, monkey Prince?! I am-"

Once again that feeling in her gut made her entire body tingle. As her eyes adjusted from the sudden blur Bulma found herself pinned beneath her alien house guest, his rough hand firmly gripped around her throat. And not gently. She wanted to gulp, put the hand was pressed far too hard down on her.

Vegeta's voice was so silky smooth as he whispered by her ear, it scared her. "That was the last time you raised your voice at me, female."

Bulma squirmed uncomfortable beneath him, she was starting to choke and she clawed on the hand that pressed her down on the bench. Like an animal Vegeta hissed down at her and stopped her from assaulting his hand.

He pressed down harder on her throat and Bulma could no longer breath. "Females are a good for nothing waste of space, you breed with them, they give you offspring, nothing else. So if try to touch what is mine again, I will kill you."

Once again, the smooth and calm voice sent chills down Bulma's back, she had never heard Vegeta speak with that voice. Through the haze she realized he never spoke to her, maybe this was his true voice. But it was so husky, so not Vegeta. Bulma shut her eyes, not managing to look him in the eyes anymore. Vegeta was looking so utterly calm and almost amused, not like he was strangling the life out of her. He enjoyed this.

Bulma was scared shitless and she had long ago stopped squirming. The faintness that came with lack of breath started making her dizzy. She tried to push a plea passed her lips, but it remained silent. She opened her eyes, as a last resort she begged with her eyes. Her vision was minimized and darkness flickered at the corners. But her field of vision was zoomed in on Vegeta's eyes. The emptiness in them shook her and for some unknown reason Bulma's hand weakly lifted and placed against his cheek.

Her body slid off the bench and she hit the floor with a loud thud. Gasping, Bulma reached up for her throat. Every breath hurt as it pushed passed her abused air pipe. The soreness beneath her hand and the racing adrenaline in her body made her feel like she had been running for her life. Weakly, she lifted her head and glanced around the lab, but Vegeta was gone. Good was that, she was far too startled... scared to do anything. Bulma tried to swallow but it was painful.

What the fuck was up with that man? He had tried to kill her, damn near succeeding with it, too. And now she would have another handprint from that man, marring her flesh. Another bruise to show off to the world. But that was something Bulma wouldn't stand for. _Once. But not twice!_

**oOo**

* * *

_Well there's the first chapter. I kinda like it, even though writing violent Vegeta is new to me. Hopefully, you're not scared off and that I managed to snag at least some of your interest :) Thanks for reading!_

Chapter Submitted: 10/4 - 2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's Characters

_This story will not be as frequently updated as 'Back to the 80's', mostly becuase I want to finish that story before I really get my head into another long story. But I'll try to add at least one chapter a month until I finish the other one :)_

**oOo**

* * *

Stroke after stroke she pushed through the water. The cool wetness caressed her hot body as she swam against the slight current. Turning, Bulma began a new lap, and her tired arms relieved in the fact that her body could now follow with the current. As she reached the other edge, her body was too weary to continue and Bulma heaved herself up on shaky arms and turned off the work out program.

Sighing Bulma slipped back in to the pool again, swimming over to one of the floaties, pulling herself up on it. Laying back, she sighed and followed as the pink toy floated in a light circle around the pool. Lazily, she wrapped her fingers around the ice cold glass of lemonade that was tucked neatly into the armrest. In her eager to quench her thirst, she took greedy gulps, flinching as the cool liquid burned down her soar throat.

Bulma quickly reached up and placed her hand against the tender skin of her neck. If yesterday had been bad, it was nothing compared to how it felt today. Waking up in the morning, it had stared out with a slight throbbing and she had found it hard to swallow the painkiller she so desperately needed. Looking herself in the mirror, she saw the almost blackish bruise that covered her throat. The shape of a hand was easily distinguished against her pale skin.

Her mood ruined for the entire day, Bulma had started plotting on her revenge. How the fuck did you teach a Saiyan a lesson? If it had been Goku she would have cut off his supply of food or something basic like that. But honestly, this was Vegeta. If he didn't get food he'd just fry the first living thing he saw and eat that, like the caveman he was. No, to punish this Saiyan, Bulma was going to need her wit.

While working on her revenge plan, Bulma had gone out to the pool to also work away some of the anger, frustration and the paleness off her skin. Work really kept her busy these days, but today, she had given herself a day off. It was after all too hot to be inside.

"Bulma dear."

Gasping, Bulma rolled off the pink toy and down in the water. As she came up to the surface, she was careful to keep her neck below the water level.

"Oh dear, did I scare you?" Mrs. Brief asked and set down the tray on the white table beside the pool.

Bulma bit her lip hesitatingly. It wasn't just a soar throat and a bruise she had gotten out of the little incident with Vegeta yesterday.

"_No..._" She croaked out barely above a whisper.

Mrs. Brief glanced up from setting the cups down on the table. "Are you getting sick, Bulma?"

Bulma had no idea of why she was protecting Vegeta by not allowing anyone to know what he had done to her. Mrs. Brief seemed to care deeply for their new house guest, but Bulma was a hundred percent sure that her mother would find a way to work rat poison into the Saiyan's food if she ever found out what he had done to her daughter. But somehow she felt like the fight was her own, she wanted to prove to Vegeta that no matter how he treated her she didn't fear him. Respecting his powers, yes. But fearing him, no. She wanted to teach the Saiyan a lesson in messing with Bulma Brief.

Moving a little closer to the edge, Bulma glanced up at her mother's worried face. "_I think... I might have caught something._"

She forced herself not to wince as the pain grabbed at her throat. Bulma reached up on the edge where she had dropped her towel and was careful with holding it up to her neck so to hide the bruise.

"Bulma, you know you shouldn't be swimming in a cold pool if you're getting sick." Mrs. Brief chided and picked up a robe holding it up to Bulma.

Bulma turned her back to her mother and held out one arm as her mother helped her slip on the robe. When she was sure that the robe was tightly secured she turned around towards her mother and pulled a little at the neck piece.

Her mother mistook it for her being cold. "No this doesn't work at all, Bulma. You need to go to bed and rest. I will explain to your father and Vegeta why you couldn't join us for lunch."

Mrs. Brief placed her hand to her daughters cheeks. They were hot, but it was no surprise with a thought on that it had been hellishly hot outside for days on an end now.

"_Must be... one of those.. summer colds._" Bulma lied and pulled away from her mother's grip. Soon she was going to want to feel her chest, but Bulma couldn't risk exposing her neck.

"You really do sound awful. I hope this wont affect your work, you're already so stressed." Mrs. Brief gushed. "Go upstairs and rest. I will feed the boys and then make you some chicken soup."

Bulma didn't really feel like being inside on a day like this, but didn't want to make her mother suspicious. She could always work on her revenge plan from her room instead. Bulma turned and started walking for the house. As she paused she glanced back at her mother.

"Mom?" The woman turned around and glanced up at her daughter. "_Don't tell dad and.. Vegeta.. that I'm ill, okay?_"

"I promise, I won't worry them."

**oOo**

* * *

A couple bowls of chicken soup had actually cured Bulma's soar throat under less than a day. But nothing was able to cure the ugly thing wrapped around her throat. Seriously, she hadn't even lost her first bruise yet, and she was still adorned with a new one.

If Bulma had disliked Vegeta before, it was nothing compared to now, as his actions forced her to wear both long sleeved shirts and constantly have something wrapped around her neck so not to scare her employees. The heat was slowly killing her. At least it was cooler down in her lab, but not by much.

"I see that the boy has wrecked his machine again. And it's the main cord, again." Dr. Brief said as he walked into his daughter's private lab. "However does he do it?"

Bulma sighed and laid her tools down. "Actually dad, it isn't again, I never fixed it while you where gone."

Dr. Brief cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Well no wonder that boy has been breathing down my neck ever since I came home yesterday."

Rolling her eyes, Bulma went back to work. "I'm surprised he hasn't threatened your life yet."

"He did, twice. But I was actually dropping by to hear if you could have a look at it for me?" Dr. Brief said as he bent down and picked up some papers from Bulma's desk.

"Are you out of your mind?! The reason I didn't fix it was because Vegeta went ape shit on me and tossed me out of the GR!" Bulma threw her hands up in anger. "He wouldn't let me close to it, saying I would break it! Can you believe the nerve of that man?"

"He did now, did he?"

"Yes! He said I was stupid." Bulma screamed out, finding herself extremely frustrated over the fact that she actually cared what that monkey manthought.

"He surely didn't mean it, dear."

Bulma turned to her father. "Didn't mean it? Of course he meant it, he's a jerk, dad!"

The older man reached up and scratched the small cat on his shoulder. "Well, that we established a long time ago, Darling. But perhaps you can prove to him that you're able to. I really could need the help now that I'm so clustered up at work."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "I shouldn't need to prove myself to that misinformed dwarf. I am brilliant and Vegeta has no right to question that!"

"He hasn't complained about your performance so far has he?" Her father asked, taking the folder under his arms as he went for the exit.

Bulma huffed. "I bet Vegeta doesn't even know I helped build that stupid thing."

"Well, he's either going to have to suffice with you or wait a couple of weeks to train, because I am out of time." Dr. Brief placed his hand against the door to open it, although taking him by surprise it opened by itself.

Or well not by itself. Outside the door Vegeta stood glaring down at the man leaning against him. Dr. Brief quickly straightened up and pushed his glasses back on to his nose.

"Speak of the devil." The doctor mused quietly and tried to pass their house guest.

Vegeta growled and blocked the man's escape route. "Old fool, you haven't repaired the Gravital Chamber yet. I believe I've asked kindly of it, although now my patient is running out."

"Ah Vegeta, boy. You're back again." Dr Brief said and took a step back as Vegeta came into the lab, the automatic door shutting behind him.

"Do it immediately." Vegeta said coolly.

Dr. Brief adjusted his glasses again and he offered a slight smile. "So sorry, boy. I'm needed at the head quarters. But Bulma is able to fix it for you, she's not as busy as me."

Bulma's grip on the tool in her hand hardened as her dad sent her a non too apologetic look. After him, Bulma could feel Vegeta's darker eyes bore in to her. The older man was trying to redirect the attention, and for the first time it was actually working. Bulma wasn't the only genius around this house.

Vegeta barred his teeth down at the doctor. "If you value your life, you take the time to fix it."

Bulma snorted in humor. "I told you, dad. He won't let me touch his things. Vegeta is afraid to get girl cooties all over his shit."

"Now come on, Vegeta, Bulma is a bright young girl. She is just as able as me to fix it." Dr. Brief said and was about to pat Vegeta on the shoulder, but quickly decided against it.

Bulma crossed her arms. "I don't want to help him, dad."

"Well I need to head off now, really busy day, bye."

"Dad!" Bulma gaped as her father against all odds was let passed Vegeta and disappeared through the door.

That traitor, he ditched me. Bulma slammed her tool down on the bench before her. She already had her hands full with the droid chip, she didn't have time to spend it fixing a stinking room for an ungrateful man. She cursed under her breath, Vegeta was never going to let her close to the machine. And it seemed that the longer he was unoccupied he found new hobbies to delight in, like figuring out the most fun way he could murder her.

Against her will, Bulma's hand found it's way to the scarf wrapped around her neck. And with a thought on that having his hand wrapped around her neck, brought more joy to Vegeta than she had ever seen anything else do, Bulma was pretty sure he wasn't going to give up this new spare time activity of his. Well Vegeta could always try to give her another bruise, she would hand him his ass back so hard he wouldn't be able to walk in a week, no make that for life.

Coming out of her own thoughts before she started to laugh evilly, Bulma realized that Vegeta was still standing by the door like an inanimate piece of furnish. Narrowing her eyes at him, Bulma saw his jaw clench. Great, now there was the pissed off Vegeta again. Well good, cause that's exactly the guys she wanted to give a piece of her mind.

"What?!" Bulma snapped, making sure she was glaring at him.

Vegeta didn't move but squinted his eyes at her. A low growl rumbled from his chest, a warning tone to it. Bulma snorted. It was as if he was an animal. He had warned her not to raise her voice at him again, but what the hell did she care what he wanted. It was no way to repay someone who allowed you to live in their house.

"What? Are you going to strangle me again, Vegeta?" Bulma said snidely, cocking her eyebrow. "Cause seriously, do that one more time and I'll have Goku fry your sorry little monkey ass."

Vegeta was gone in a blur and the hair on Bulma's arms raised as he reappeared an inch from her, ki ball trust up in her face. His upper lip retracted so that his canines became visible. Either bravely or idiotically, Bulma glanced up into his eyes. They held such fierce emotions in them, every single one of them promising death. But Bulma couldn't bring herself to completely fear it, she had seen how his eyes were like when he wanted to kill for real, and this was not it. But she had promised herself to at least respect his power.

"I dare you to mention the third class' name in my presence again." Vegeta hissed in anger, the ki ball in his hand growing stronger until Bulma could feel it's heat against her skin.

Bulma resisted the sudden urge to roll her eyes, and she was almost able to keep the grin off her lips. She bet that if Vegeta still had his tail left, it's fur would have bristled up with his anger. She delighted in the fact that her friends name seemed to bring Vegeta such heated agony. Good to know.

She was threading an entire new ground at the moment. Going from no words at all to heated discussions with her house guest in the matter of days. But Bulma was not a woman who just laid down kindly on her back when someone tried to fuck her. Few dared to cross her, Vegeta didn't just dare, he challenged her and he had his power backing him up. And somehow Bulma wanted to prove to him she was the stronger of them, forcing him to resort to power when words failed him. With some sick kind of fascination Bulma realized she enjoyed these encounters with Vegeta, they were... _thrilling?_

"You seriously want to test me? I'll have Goku here in a second and with one word from me you are dead!" Bulma said icily, her own white teeth unsheathing.

Vegeta snarled at her, not liking her challenge. "Not if you're dead first!"

To her own delight, Bulma knew she had figured out Vegeta's neat little game. If he had wanted to kill her, he would have fired the ki ball from where he had been standing by the door. No argument needed. Had Vegeta really wanted to kill her, he would have thrown her straight into a tree last week and not to the ground.

No, Vegeta didn't want her dead. He wanted her scared, he wanted her begging for her life, somehow it seemed to humor him. Yesterday, he had made a slip in his own game, making Bulma realize she was threading on a very fine line between anger and death mode. But it was very likely he didn't hurt to kill, even Vegeta had to know she was far too precious to a lot of people he was now depending on.

"You want to bet? Killing me would be like volunteeringly giving up all your benefits of living here, while at the same time handing your ass over to Goku." Bulma said with a challenging smirk.

"Shut up!" Vegeta's eyes widen as he raised his voice and he backed Bulma in to the workbench behind her.

"No!" Bulma shouted back, moving away from the heated ball of energy he still had in her face. "You think I'm going to accept you manhandling me every time we meet from now on? I invited you to stay at my house, you could at least repay me by showing me and my family some Kami damned respect!"

A choked growl escaped Vegeta's clenched teeth. "I respect only the ones who deserve it."

But the bright light disappeared from his palm as Vegeta clenched his hands into fists. A shiver of delight went through Bulma's body at the yielding action. It was strange seeing Vegeta with two different states of anger, and somewhat fun to see Vegeta so helpless in his anger. He was pissed off, but knew precisely like her, that she was right and he was far too concerned for his own behind to test her theory.

"I'm not afraid of your beloved Kakarott." Vegeta spat at her, his voice dripping with poison.

Bulma cocked an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms. "Scared or not, Goku bests you any day. Which mean you should be nice to me."

Vegeta gritted his teeth at her smug expression. "I will be stronger than him one of these days. When the legendary form is returned to me I will ascend to my rightful power and slay Kakarott. And _you_ will me the next to fall before I annihilate your entire fucking planet."

"Well good luck getting stronger without the GR." Bulma said snidely and walked around her desk again.

Vegeta remained in his position, arms crossed over his chest as he turned his nose upwards. "_Tsk,_ I've done pretty good so far without one."

"Oh yeah. And that's why you demand of my father to make you a device just like Goku's?" Bulma asked him sweetly, tilting her head to look at him.

Once again Vegeta turned his head to glare at her. "I've surpassed his puny x100 earth gravity, I'm far above his low class level!"

"And that's why he's super and you're not?" Bulma asked, really testing his limits.

Vegeta's fingers curled up and the bright light of ki formed within them. His nostrils flared as he moved closer.

Bulma held her finger up. "_Ah, ah ah._ Remember what I said? You die if you touch me again."

"I'm very tempted to try my luck, who knows, he might not care for you after all." Vegeta growled and didn't stop his advance.

"Vegeta I swear to Kami, if you hurt me again I'm going to find a way to pay you pack equally. I am not a woman to be messed with, remember that, _monkey prince_!"

Vegeta halted in his motion, a dark shadow swept over his face as the energy died in his hand. What scared Bulma slightly, was that the anger in his eyes died out as well, his deadly eyes once again staring back at her. Damn, had she crossed the line again, Bulma wondered to herself and grasped the handle of her screwdriver.

Vegeta slowly lifted his hand, the faint glowing suddenly visible at his fingertip, he smirked and aimed for the roof, releasing the small beam of energy. The sound of metal breaking and cringing was heard above her and Bulma barely had the time to glance up before she threw herself out of the way of the falling debris.

Bulma was wide eyed where she lay on the floor, a large piece of the two ton air pipe inches away from her face. The heavy pipe had been inches away from smashing her head against the floor, if she hadn't moved out of instinct she would have been dead. Sudden realization came over her and Bulma was panting as she glanced up at Vegeta.

Vegeta was smirking down at her. "Do not test my patience, female. Accidents happens so easily in a place like this."

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma shrugged out of her coat as she walked in to the kitchen. She halted slightly as she saw that Vegeta was already sitting by the table, devouring the food her mother had cooked for him. She glared at him, getting even more frustrated when he didn't even look up at her.

"Oh my, Darling." Mrs. Brief gasped as she turned around. "That is not a proper way for a young woman like yourself to look, Bulma."

Bulma glanced down at her coveralls and tank top she wore, they were dirty and greasy, just like her hands and face.

She just rolled her eyes at the fact that her mother never had been able to get over her disappointment with Bulma choosing the coveralls instead of the débutant dress. Even though her mother still supported her, Bulma usually changed and freshened up before she came into the kitchen. But tonight she just wanted to eat her dinner and go back to finishing up her micro chip for the army droids.

"Go change for our guest." Mrs Brief asked her daughter kindly.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at the man sitting at the table, still ignoring her. "Vegeta has overstayed his visit to be a guest, mom. As of now, he's an official freeloader."

"How do you expect to get a good man when you dress like that for him, Bulma dear." Her mother said with a light shake of her head where she stood by Vegeta.

"First off mom, there is _no_ man like that around here at the moment." Bulma said irritated as she approached the table. "And second, don't you think I would rather want a man who can accept me for who I am, and don't give fuck about the way I dress?"

"Well dear, you are right about that." Mrs. Brief agreed with her daughter, clasping her hands infront of her. "But it doesn't mean that you shouldn't clean up when joining us for dinner, at least let me get you a clean shirt."

Bulma eyed her mother as the blond passed her on her way out of the kitchen. Waiting until she was gone, Bulma turned her gaze towards the table again. Somehow the fact that Vegeta was completely ignoring her presence was far more annoying than she wanted to admit. Two weeks ago, Bulma wouldn't have given a rat's ass about Vegeta ignoring her, back then she hadn't even been sure he actually had the ability to speak besides when he demanded things of her parents. She had enjoyed that Vegeta didn't even seem to know she existed within this household, but now it just pissed her off, he had just tried to smash her head in after all.

Walking up to him, Bulma slammed her hands down on the table. "You! Yes, you _Mr. high and mighty,_ I know you can hear me." She growled as Vegeta still ignored her.

"Your behavior has been far from acceptable from a guest. You're out of chances buddy, from now on you better sleep lightly or you're going to wake up without balls." Bulma said angrily, in the same menacing voice that scared the other guys out of their wits. "Did you hear that, jerk?"

Vegeta's eyes slowly lifted to meet with hers, a smirk playing on his lips. If it hadn't been Vegeta sitting in front of her, Bulma would almost think he had a look of amusement in his eyes.

He rouse from his seat, and before she had a chance to blink, his lips caressed the shell of her ear. "I like to see you try, female." Vegeta chuckled.

Bulma furrowed her brow as Vegeta then simply pushed her out of the way and then he walked over to the back door that led out to the garden. Three steps out of the door he took to the skies and Bulma ran over and slammed the door shut before any more of the dust blew in to the kitchen.

Gritting her teeth, all Bulma could picture was that arrogant smirk, he just brushed her off like she was nothing. She was going to show Vegeta who he was messing with, she didn't need Goku's help to show him how wrong he was about her. She was no ordinary woman, she was Bulma fucking Brief.

"Bulma!"

She spun around and found her mother standing in the entrance to the kitchen, clean shirt in her hands. Mrs. Brief was glancing over to the empty table and then turned around towards her daughter.

"Look now, you scared Vegeta off with that outfit of yours." The blond woman nearly huffed and walked over and started taking away the half finished plates. "And he was so hungry today, the poor thing has been training out in the wild with all those dangerous animals."

"It wasn't my clothes that scared him off-.. Mom it was him that-" Bulma halted again and huffed, her plans of revenge would be for nothing if she told her mother of what that ape had done. "Vegeta isn't a poor little thing, you know, he's strong like Goku. And moreover, stop treating him like he'syour child, I don't think he appreciates it, and he especially doesn't deserve it."

"That really isn't a nice thing to say, Bulma. Everyone deserves being treated kindly." Mrs. Brief chided her. "Vegeta is just lonely man, he needs some encouragement in his life right now. I don't mind giving it to him since he is the only one who bothers spending time in this house."

Bulma lowered her head. "Mom, I'm really sorry. We're nearly finished with the army droids, then everything will go back to normal." She walked up to the older woman and wrapped her arms around her. "I promise, dad will make up for the time, me too."

Mrs. Brief smiled down at her daughter. "Oh I know, you take after your father so much, I know who I married. Just don't go forgetting about your mother."

"You know I won't." Bulma reassured her mother and kissed her cheek. "So do you think I can have some strawberry pancakes to go?"

"Of course darling, go wash up a little and I'll have them ready for you." The blond woman's neatly painted lips were drawn up in a big smile.

Bulma nodded her head, picking up the shirt her mother had brought and walked up into the bathroom. She was almost done with the chip, it only needed to be tested out, then everything would go back to normal, and her mother wouldn't need to rely on Vegeta for company.

**oOo**

* * *

Ignoring the growl of his stomach, Vegeta leaped to the side to avoid the debris from the mountainside he just destroyed. The rocks fell from the sky, tumbling towards the ground where he stood, buried up to his calves in deep red sand. The energy in his hand grew and he released it onto the huge block that shadowed the ground, as it shattered into pieces Vegeta slammed his fist through each and everyone before they had time to reach the sand.

The dust settled and small pebbles fell from the steep edge of the rocky mountainside that was now half it's original size. The sun beared down on his back, the heat calling forth droplets of sweat to run down his back and the front of his chest. Reaching up, Vegeta dried away the single drop of blood that trailed from the fresh wound on his cheek.

Snorting, Vegeta turned his back to the mountain and with a minimum amount of energy his legs became freed as he levitated up from the sand. There was no wind blowing through the barren desert of steep mountains colored the shade of blood, noting to sooth the heat that claimed his exhausted body. Yet, the condition of his body was of no meaning to him, if Vegeta could have decided he would have run it down beyond function to reach his goal, but nothing he did seemed to matter no more.

The empty shell of the person he once were, was the only one who recognized the fact that the single purpose of his life was now lost to him, and that the meaning of life slowly started to fade. Something had defected him ever since he dug himself out of his own grave, he came back half the Saiyan he was before, his conscious split in two. Even the thought of mayhem and bloodshed seemed to amuse him no longer, the very thing that kept his blood flowing each day in the past had lost all meaning. He couldn't even conjure up the strength to actually give a fuck about slaughtering the annoying beings tripping around his feet each day.

"Pathetic." The surge of energy was cut, and Vegeta plummeted down towards the ground, the sand breaking his fall as his back touched the surface of the earth.

The prince of the once proud race, _demoralized_, complaining to himself over trivial things like this, disgusting. Vegeta flung his arm over his face to cover his eyes from the burning sun that soon were to set at the horizon. The light of the sun that bathed everything it touched in gold, a shimmering color which reminded him of what he now longed for most. The legendary.

Kakarott had it, even the son of that third class's brother had it. Even though Vegeta found it strange that one of them had managed to find it's way to earth, he knew that there were Saiyan hybrids hiding out in the vast of space. Tainted half bloods created by either one of his comrades, he hadseen them before, but never did he think he would have seen so Saiyan looking ones like the lilac haired and Kakarott's half breed. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was that both ledgendaries where born from low class Saiyans and not from his own refined blood.

The only thing that kept him going was that the fact of two Saiyans within the span of thousand years, could mean that there could be one more. Vegeta growled and sand slipped through between his finger as he fisted his hands. He had to find a way to become stronger than Kakarott. If only he hadn't been killed on Namek, then he would have been the one to ascend instead of that unworthy disgrace. No matter how much Vegeta thought about it, he couldn't wrap his head around it. How the fuck had Kakarott done it? It was beyond him.

He had been training to become the legendary since he was a mere child, Kakarott didn't even know what a fucking super Saiyan was until his hair glowed like gold. It was a disgrace to their race to have someone so weak bear the title that should have been bestowed upon the prince. He needed to train harder, he needed to find a way.

Reaching up, Vegeta dropped his gloves and pushed both his hands through his hair with a sigh. He could always pester the old man to fix and improve his Gravity machine, but the truth speaking, the training wasn't doing much for him. No matter how much sweat, blood and broken bones he spent inside that chamber, his power level still remained the same, he was still even below that of Frieza's ultimate form.

But Frieza and his empire was no more. Vegeta was one of the strongest left in the universe now, despite his failure to raise his power further, no one was able to outmatch him any longer. He could have people bowing down before him, waitering on his every whim, they were all weaker than him now. He could do whatever he wanted, the only one stronger than him didn't even pester him, if he wanted to, he could take one of the ships and rule thegalaxy.

_If_ he wanted to, but he didn't, Vegeta didn't want anything. Ever since Namek he was changed, something about him was broken and some days he just felt like staying put until he grew weak and just died. His failure to do anything was overwhelming, his pride deeply wounded, what his father had told him had all been lies after all, he was never meant to be the legend of their people.

Vegeta flinched as he used his own fist to slam it down over his cheek, pulling himself up from the hole of self pity he was wallowing around in. This was pathetic, _he _was born to become the legendary, he had only been cheated of it. But as long as there was a promise of yet another legendary to awake from it's slumber, he would strive for it. He would regain his honor and once again become the prince of all Saiyans.

He sat up, shaking his head to rid himself of the sand in his hair. The slight tingle at the base of his spine, telling him he was not alone, made Vegeta turn his head to the side and glance up to the sky. The small body of metal, reflected the last rays of the sun in to his eyes where it hovered above his head. Vegeta's brows furrowed as he stared up at the small droid, which remained motionless in the air under his gaze.

Vegeta was just about to ignore it as he felt the surge of his own energy build up, it took him one more second than it usually would have to realize that the droid above him had released a large wave of energy to the ground where he sat. The sand was sent up in the air as the ki attack hit the ground where he had been merely moments before. Now floating in the air, right above the attacker, Vegeta crossed his arms and examined the piece of metal that seemed to be analyzing the ground below them.

It had been his own ki he had felt surge within the thing, hadn't it, Vegeta wondered to himself, speculating how such a thing could be possible. The technique of feeling, or rather recognizing ki was rather new to him, but he was still good enough to not be wrong about something like that.

"Interesting." Vegeta admitted to himself.

The droid below him seemed to be attracted to the sound of his voice and immediately charged. Vegeta easily dodged it and watched it whirl it's head around, attacking him with yet another ki blast. Moving in synch with the burst of ki, Vegeta decided to let the thing wear itself out so he could inspect it later. It had yet to use any other plan of attack beside using ki, and like he thought, it's attacks became weaker and soon it became boring even to just dodge them.

"That's all you can do?" Vegeta taunted even though it was just a piece of metal.

Seeming to understand the words spoken, the droid halted before him, the buzzing sound of ki fading. Vegeta cocked his eyebrow as it slowly began moving closer to him instead, slowly but surely, inch by inch. He sighed as the buzzing began again, how boring.

But it wasn't until the sound became louder than before that Vegeta realized what was happening right before him, the droid was replaced by a bright light that blinded him. He barely had time to cover his face before the he was caught in the powerful explosion that ripped the droid apart. The surge of his own energy slammed against him and Vegeta had to raise his power to be able to withstand the onslaught.

As the light faded, there was nothing more than debris left of the destroyed droid and Vegeta lowered his arms from the level of his face. Well that had been unexpected, but a joke non the less.

Now the only thing was to find the one who was stupid enough to think they could attack him without consequence. Dropping down to the ground, Vegeta walked over to the carcass of the former droid and lifted it up to inspect it. A small hint of surprise was registered before he pushed it away. Even though broken and burned, the now familiar shape of the letter _C_ was engraved into the battered body of the droid that had attacked him.

Vegeta raised his brow slightly, so the old man was after killing him? Well if he was that eager to die there was nothing he had against granting the scientist a final wish. The hypocrites might be against killing, but this would be self defense, taking them out before they took him out. Vegeta didn't mind taking the old timer out, he had outrun his use anyway. However, the rest of them might make a fuss, the blond female might finally fear him and their daughter would be loud as well, most likely blabbering to Kakarott and the rest of the morons.

A sudden thought crossed Vegeta's mind. The old man feared for his own life too much, he was too scared of him to dare do something like this. An image of the blue haired female appeared before Vegeta's eyes. True, he had challenged her, but she was far too weak, a woman of this pathetic planet had no means to fight. Although, she might have stolen some of her father's technology and sent it after him.

The slight buzzing around him, brought Vegeta out of his own thoughts and he realized his instincts had become dull over the passed months. The air around him was swarmed with the same kind of droids that now lay burnt before his feet, the very same C branded on their backs. A small smirk tugged at Vegeta's lips, ah yes, this was revenge.

The noise grew louder as the droids charged, in the middle of it Vegeta stood with his arms outstretched, awaiting their attacks. But as non of the droids attacked as they neared him, Vegeta narrowed his eyes. They were going for the finish before they had even begun fighting. One by one they exploded as they neared him, triggering each other's destruction.

They were many, and as warm blood spilt from his forehead, Vegeta gritted his teeth, unable to escape the force of his own ki hitting him from all directions. With a cry he let his energy flow through him and he spiraled up into the air, as he stopped mid air and turned to face the droids now coming after him, he raised both his hands.

"_Galick Gun!_" The purple beam of light tore through the last remaining droids before they had a chance to come close to him.

As the smoke from the fallen rouse from the ground, Vegeta reached up and dried the blood from his temple. Angrily he watched the deep red liquid stain his hands. Vegeta was furious that the simple creations had managed to draw blood from his body, yet he couldn't help but feel thrilled. There was no way such a pathetic attempt would ever kill him, but that they had managed to raise his pulse the slightest was indeed interesting.

Nothing had been able to call forth his lust for battle ever since his death, he had almost believed it lost up until now. Well it seemed this blue haired creature had more back bone that he had given her credit for. That she had showed up to see Frieza had put him in slight awe of her courage, or perhaps even stupidity. And with sending a small army of her father's creations, the human female had now challenged the Saiyan prince head on.

Vegeta shook his head at himself. Was he really that bored as to take up the challenge of a weal little child, with barely enough strength to carry her own feeble body? Seemed so. Besides, she had been a nuisance to him ever since he found her tampering with his machine. Whatever went on in the head of Kakarott as he sent a mere woman to assassinate the prince of all Saiyans was beyond Vegeta.

And then it was that fucking mouth of hers, it seemed she had taken every opportunity to open it when he was around, he had liked it far better when she had ignored him and talked behind his back instead. But if she dared to insult him and call him 'monkey prince' again, then Vegeta really was going to snap and kill her, no matter the consequences. But for the moment, he was going to accept what it was she offered to him, a piece of his old self.

**oOo**

* * *

He touched down on the railing to the balcony, a light tap was the only sound his boots made as he jumped down to the floor. The doors that led into her room were opened wide, the curtains gently moving in the warm breeze. The flowing fabric brushed against him where he stood watching her where she sat in front of a mirror, brushing the long strands of blue hair.

The sun had already set, and before Vegeta had made it back to the compound, the night had already come. The woman sat clad in a robe that hung loosely around her shoulder, her gaze transfixed on herself in the mirror as she hummed lightly.

Walking quietly up behind her, Vegeta once again felt the dull ache to snap the fragile neck that laid exposed to him, the tingle in his fingers reminding him of how simple it would be to reach out for her delicate neck and twist it until she had no life. He glanced in to the mirror, his eyes looking directly at hers, and as if her race actually had instincts, the blue orbs shot up to meet his.

The gasp that fell from her lips was silenced by her own hand. Bulma felt the thud of her heart as her hand fell to rest against her chest. Scanning the dimly lit room, she grew weary as she found it empty. She had been sure she had seen Vegeta's dark eyes staring back at her through the mirror just now. Her blue orbs caught the movement of the white curtains, which were moved by the gentle wind from the open doors and she shook her head.

"Must be my imagination." Bulma muttered to herself and turned back, picking up her hairbrush again.

Vegeta leaned in closer, a smirk on his lips as the woman continued to brush her slightly damp hair. He delighted in the fact that she was truly unaware of his presence in her room. Once again he wondered why he took up on her challenge, he could kill her so easily, it was no sport taking out such easy prey.

But he knew the reason he sought her out, why he was in need of the blue females presence. His need for killing, his need to get stronger, his need for basically anything had stopped since he had been brought back from the dead, he had been like an empty shell, a ghost of his former self. It was only with this females recent taunting and disobedience that Vegeta felt the small glimmer of who he once were. Only around her did he seem to find the small spark of who he used to be, of what he delighted in before he came here.

With each of her gentle movements, her scent found it's way to his nostrils and as he scented her, Vegeta once again found himself angry that her artificial scent made it hard for him to determine what she felt. The fact that she was able to hide her emotions from him bothered him to the extent that he at the very moment thought of seeking out the thing she scented herself with and destroy it. Vegeta wanted the scent of fear to fill him again, he wanted to remember the fear and mayhem he was able to cause, he wanted to become himself again.

Reaching out, Vegeta grasped at a lock of her freshly washed hair and tugged at it. Bulma's eyes bulged out and the brush crashed to the floor as she whirled around in her seat, only to find herself face to face with Vegeta.

A slight spark of memories flooded through Vegeta, memories of bloodshed. He wanted to kill her at this very moment, to end the fire in her eyes, and he enjoyed it, he actually wanted something.

"Still think I'm part of your imagination, _hmm_?" Vegeta wondered with an evil smirk, and caressed the lock of blue hair he still held between his fingers.

"Vegeta." Bulma breathed out.

He watched the slight bob of her throat and his sensitive ears caught the change in her heart rate as the small muscle pumped more blood, preparing her for an escape. But her body remained paralyzed as she stared back at him with wide eyes, all her muscles tensed up and if he watched really close he could see the goosebumps appearing on her cream white skin. All Vegeta now wanted was the scent of the hormonal change in her body, the flow of hormones supposed to ready her for flight or fight. The pheromones were like a drug to him and the few drops that made it past her artificial scent, he eagerly inhaled.

His eyes were partly closed as he leaned forward and inhaled deeply from her neck, her body becoming even more stiff with his close proximity. The throbbing of his own blood, the adrenaline surging through him reminded Vegeta of something and he once again realized that this was the closest he had come to wanting to kill again. Yes, this was the reason why he allowed her to live, she was the only one capable of calling forth that of which reminded him of who he once were.

"What do you want?" Bulma questioned, trying to keep her voice even, shocked that he had wandered further into the house than the kitchen.

Her breath upon his cheek brought Vegeta out of his daze and he straightened up and glanced down at her where she sat, fingers picking at her robe.

His smirk widened. "You know why I'm here. Did you think an attempted assassination on my person would be something I would just let slip by?" He asked her, his voice too calm for Bulma's liking.

Her jaw clenched. And even though Vegeta had no way to tell whether she was lying or not by her scent, there were plenty of other ways to know when someone choose to not speak the truth.

Vegeta cocked his head to the side. "Did you really think that stunt would take me out?"

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Bulma said with a frown and scooted back in her chair so she wouldn't have him hanging over her. "Now will you leave me alone, I was just getting ready for bed."

Vegeta bent down and placed his hands on either side of her on the make up table. "I'm still up for testing my theory of Kakarott's care for you. After all, he has yet to come by to check whether you are alive or not. For all he knows, I could have had my way with you, killing off your entire family by now."

Bulma could feel the light sting at her heart. Vegeta was right, non of her so called friends had stopped by to check up on her, ever since Yamcha left to train she had basically been on her own. Not even Goku or Gohan had dropped by to say hi to her. Sure they called, but it wasn't the same as seeing someone eye to eye.

"Ah, so you do agree with me." Vegeta smirked down at her, seeing the pain in her eyes. "But I'm going to be nice to you, I'll let you keep your life and give you a punishment instead. Whatever shall we do to you? Cut your face open like your droids did mine or burn your skin?"

His hand brushed the robe away from her thigh and Bulma suddenly shot up from her seat. Vegeta cocked his eyebrow and leaned back up so he wouldn't have to glance up to look her in the eyes.

"I'm not playing your game, Vegeta." Bulma growled out and pulled her robe tighter. "You do as you please, but let me assure you. One more bruise, a drop of blood or even as much as a hair on my head gone and you're out of this house."

An amused snort escaped him. "That's it? Didn't you promise me that you were going to... what was it, cut off my balls if I tried to touch you again? Or did you figure that would never work?" Vegeta asked her, malice coating his voice.

"I don't know what I was fucking thinking when I invited you here, call it being stressed out after nearly dieing on a far away planet." Bulma hissed back at him. "All I know is that I regret it, seeing that I all of a sudden need to put up with your shit. If we didn't need you for the androids I wouldn't think twice before sending you to the deepest pits of hell."

"If you haven't notice it already, you're not the one with the last say in whether I stay here or not." Vegeta informed her with a smug grin.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "What?!"

"I don't know, your mother seems to have taken a like in me." Vegeta changed his stance and crossed his arms over his wide chest. "Either way the blond is a sadist, or you still haven't told her about the beautiful marks I've been putting on your body lately. Tell me, do you like playing with death, female?"

"Shut up, you're nothing but a brute." Bulma pulled back and walked over to the balcony doors.

"I'm glad to hear that." Vegeta said as if she had complimented him, shifting his weight to his left side to follow her with his eyes. "Now tell me, how should we punish you for your disobedience? I'll even let you pick."

"Go to hell Vegeta, I haven't done anything to deserve having you breath down my neck. Why don't you just go back to leaving me the hell alone?" Bulma said angrily and fisted her hands inside the sleeve of the robe. "I didn't ask for your attention, you're the one that goes out of your way to bother me. Leave me alone!"

"No? Then I wonder if the old man would be up for being questioned of why droids marked with his emblem were filled to the brim with my ki." Vegeta said, his voice dangerously calm as he approached her. "Maybe he would be so kind as to inform me of which person in this household authorized the attack on me."

"Why even bother?" Bulma asked, turning her nose up as she crossed her arms. Her eyes were blazing as she returned his stare. "After all, accidents happens so easily in a place like this."

Vegeta remained still as they started at each other, the wind from outside playing gently with his hair. The nails of her fingers were cutting so deep into her hand that soon she would be drawing blood.

"_Hn_, if you say so." Vegeta said casually and suddenly turned on his heel, walking passed her.

Stunned, Bulma watched as Vegeta walked out on the balcony, his form merging with the darkness outside. Her entire body was stiff with fear and the shock of seeing him leave her just like that without threatening her further kept her frozen to the ground long after he was gone.

With a shake of her head Bulma regained her senses and ran over to the doors, turning the lock, giving them a good shake to test that they were actually locked. With her hand pressed over her heart she backed off towards her bed, slumping down on the plush mattress.

Never before had she felt such fear of seeing how calm Vegeta had acted, holding out her hand in front of her she noticed she was shaking like a leaf. Grasping it to her heart again, Bulma slumped back against the pillows. It had only been on a whim that she had sent them after him, she hadn't even been thinking. She had just figured Vegeta would never have know it was her who sent them.

And even thought the collection of his energy had been her father's idea, Bulma had been the one to mold it into the droids, sealing it there with the micro chip she had spent the last months creating. These were currently the strongest air force weapons on the planet, capable of leveling an entire city with the ground. She had sent twenty pieces after him, and yet Vegeta had come back with nothing else but a scorched brow and some minor scratches on his face.

What kind of monsters were Saiyans, Bulma wondered with a shudder, maybe she had bit off more than she could chew after all.

**oOo**

* * *

_And the game is on between the two of them. Somehow Bulma finds it super creepy that Vegeta would just walk out in the middle of an argument (me too), what the hell is going on in that head of his? And it seems this entire 'Monkey Prince' she's been calling him is what gets Vegeta to go bananas, hmm wonder who used to call him that before? And as I'm planning ahead in the story, I have to say it gets more an more interesting the more I add to the plot :)_

Some named, anonymous, reviewers

**Michelle:**  
_Actually I was going to cut the previous chapter in two ^_^ Hope you like this chapter as well._

**Jessica:**  
_Haha it sounds promising that you can tell that after just one chaper. Yes, I will finish it, but I don't know how long it will take to do so._

_Chapter Submitted: 27/5- 2014_


End file.
